weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armageddongee
Lemme Guess, now you'll say... -Armageddongee Armageddongee, not to be confused with Armageddeegee, is the king of the Armagetian Kingdom. His powers are actually unknown, though he had a lot of clones. We know only that they're strange (Like Homing Rays, black portals, or reflecting shields). He was a member of the League of Weegees back when it was in activity. He's one of the most known Weegees for his... well, his wars. He used to claim to be an hero, but nowadays though he does care about morals he isn't anymore trying to save anything from evil until it affects him, people close to him or his kingdom directly. He got, like his brothers, part of the World Destroyer's powers, but though this he is the third weakest of his brothers. His friends are mostly Sling King, WikiContributeegee, AD and NourGodly1592. He and Nour used to quarrel about their low self-esteem and unluck, but after Magna and Finn's pranks and Nour getting bad luck, Armageddongee seemed to fare better. So, it seems like that one's luck reverses the other's unluck and vice versa. Basic Forms & Powers Normal: Armageddongee has his normal powers, he summons random stuff and has basic energy attacks. Plus he has his own stare, that will automatically launch you in outer space, inverting gravity. Pixel: In this form Armageddongee can divide his pixels to dodge everything, and even make himself a mortal trap. Sprite: Not much to say. Ultra: This form has all the powers of the normal form, but enhanced. Madness/Enraged: In this form Armageddongee doesn't dose his attacks, so he ends always attacking with something stronger than how he wanted it to be. Other than that, he's insanely fast. His final attack is the Armageddon Cannon, and its power and effects vary from form to form. For the other transformations, see here. Rather than brutal attacks, his fighting style is based on tricks and making the enemy lose his concentration. Despite that, his power level is high compared to other Weegees who do otherwise. His attacks are usually random, like portals, reflecting mirrors, homing rays and even little black holes. Often he shows to use Cartoon Physics and to break the Fourth Wall or even the most basic laws of existance (Like eating poison). He also invented a special kick called "Eagle Kick" (Got that reference, didn't you?) After drinking a potion that contained all the known radiations combined, he's got those radiations' powers too. Somehow this did not affect his appearence. He usually doesn't use weapons, but sometimes he uses some of his X-Projects. Other Skills Armageddongee can somehow give someone a great unluck, and he is known to be very smart. He also knows many things about mechanics and genetics, since he's the creator of the X-Projects. He's known to be very skilled with weapons and his aim has been compared to that of automatic machines. He also knows many languages, but ends up confusing and mixing them when talking to strangers. Personality Armageddongee has a quite special personality. He's seen to be cheerish and friendly with his friends, and sometimes even with the enemies, often without even taking them seriously and joking on them (Which fairly ends up with him getting beaten). But When he doesn't reach something he wants, two things can happen: He could give up in sadness or just try again, angrier. He is known to be not much self-confident, and as a king he hates to be criticized, despite that he sometimes displays an attitude of superiority towards others to boast himself. To show how much his kingdom is strong, he believes that war is the right way..... which often isn't. But somehow he manages to win the major part of the conflicts he starts, while in defense he prefers to give the lead to his generals. He likes black and cynical humor, joking on death as if it wasn't anything. Later he started to show an optimist and calm side, but he's still as short tempered as before. Quotes The failure isn't who fails, but the one that gives up. Sometimes being a megalomaniac helps out! Weakling, you say!? Well, maybe..... i should teach you the true meaning of ARMAGEDDON! AIways living in my brother's shadow.... i will finally be able to strengthen myself, and become the greatest! That's what i'll become! Fighting? You mean, like, attacking each other? Sounds fine, but beware, i'll hurt you a bit. Armageddon, Ragnarok, Apocalypse, Doomsday.... there are so many ways to say it, but they all have the same meaning. What does it mean? Just look at me right now and you'll understand. Politcs? Hell no, it ain't stuff for me. I decided to take place as the king because i thought i was going to be famous. I am still a king because i love my job. But i will not remain the ruler forever. It is tiring. Relationships Apocalypsegee: Armageddongee has a personal admiration for his brother. Though he doesn't understand why Apocalypsegee refused the throne, he thinks of his brother as of a great person, as he apparently is able to resolve things always staying calm, unlike him. Kalkigee: While they used to hate each other, Armageddongee always wondered about why he was like that. Every time Kalkigee attacked him, Armageddongee ended up trying to bring him back on their side, ultimately reaching his objective. Ragnarokgee: Armageddongee always tried to be an example of "a good big brother" to Ragnarokgee, which ended up in him idolizing his older brothers as well as him. Ragnarokgee sometimes trains with his brother. Saymonhe: Saymonhe keeps pranking Armageddongee in stupid ways, and they always quarrel about the most stupid stuff. Saymonhe also holds him a little grudge for letting his rival Thanorpe become the Prime Minister of the Kingdom. WikiContributeegee: Armageddongee hated his cousin a long time ago, but later they became great friends, with WikiContributeegee helping Armageddongee with his projects about the Kingdom and technology. Marmageddongee: As the first of his sons, Armageddongee always had a soft side for Marmageddongee, which growing up becomes always more like him. Armageddongee hopes he'll take up the throne, even if he seems to be uninterested. Armageddongee Jr.: While Armageddongee treated equally his three sons, Jr had shown a kindness and peacefulness that couldn't be allowed for one of his heirs. So they pass their days arguing about politics and stuff. Nerogee: The third and last son, Armageddongee has treated him like a soldier, making effectively Nerogee the most adapt heir out of the three. Though, Armageddongee is scared of some... weird interests his son has. ADgee75: Armageddongee and AD are great friends, sharing many common interests and being both leaders of two countries. Armageddongee, to provoke him, brags about how his Kingdom is stronger. Sling King: Sling King is one of the few people that are capable of bringing Armageddongee to pure nonsensical crazyness and randomic states of mind. It's very dangerous when these two are together, and even more if you add AD. NourGodly1592: Armageddongee and Nour are usually good friends, but they often have discussions with each other about self-esteem and their different views on politics. Armageddongee feels inferior to his friend, starting to consider him his rival. It's unknown whether or not Nour considers Armageddongee his rival, too. Magna Weegeepede: Magna Weegeepede and Armageddongee share their interest in advanced technology and sometimes work together on it for their peoples. Their relation is mostly unknown, as they aren't seen together publicly very often. Alphaweegee: Alpha and Armageddongee aren't really close to each other, but when they meet they start talking about weird things no one seems to understand. Story Armageddongee was born some time ago, he was the third of four brothers. He has always been friends with his brothers, and always helped his little brother Ragnarokgee with his problems. At school he was always bullied for being weak, and his brother Apocalypsegee couldn't help him because he was in another school. He loved someone, that we don't know because he's so mad at thinking about it that he doesn't even say her name. He was at the time enemies with WikiContributeegee (Now his "beloved" cousin) and Kalkigee (Which,after many years,redeemed and returned with his family). He had very few friends. One time, he was threated so badly, that he turned in his Madness form, but he still got bullied on. Sometimes he was called Armadillogee, because sometimes he had so much fear that he curled into a ball. He asked his brother Apocalypsegee to train him (Kalkigee always seemed to hate his brothers, so he couldn't, and Ragnarokgee was too young). Apocalypsegee accepted, and he helped his brother as much as he could, that ended with a battle which Armageddongee lost, but really damaged Apocalypsegee with his Madness form. Later, when Kalkigee betrayed the family and Apocalypsegee decided to not become the ruler, he became the heir to the Armagetian Kingdom's throne. He concentrated his whole life on the Kingdom, as he doesn't have anything else to do except doing strange and sometimes really random things with his friends. As his life progressed, he seemed to become more self-confident, even still he is not much. His personality mutated to become sort of crazy and short-tempered, the exact opposite of what he was once. But now.... what's next? What will happen now, in Armageddongee's story? Category:Coalition Category:League of Weegees Category:Powerful weegees Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Armageddongee's Army Category:People Who Love Pizza Category:Armageddongee Forms Category:Armageddongee's Family Category:Armageddongee's Group Category:Fathers Category:Fakegeddongees Category:User Fakegees Category:Rulers Category:Rappers Category:Warmongers Category:Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Monarchist Weegees Category:Fakegees